Fuego, cenizas y polvo
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Concurso de los 100 reviews de notre familie Esta es mi participación exclusiva


**Bueno, este es mi fic para Navy Blue Glasses para la participación del concurso de "Notre familie"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La humedad que había en esos sitios siempre le asfixiaba. La piedra de las paredes siempre mostraba un aspecto putrefacto. Desde la creación de esa división no se habían renovado la estructura del edificio.

El aspecto de las paredes era mugriento e incluso en algunas zonas se apreciaba la aparición de moho. Simplemente repugnante. Como cada día, el hombre de cabellos oscuros se dirigió al despacho de su comandante para repasar los últimos datos antes de partir de misión.

Desde el final del pasillo que daba paso a aquella gran puerta de roble ya podía oír su tediosa voz. Aquellas risas tan temprano le daban dolor de cabeza. ¿Acaso aquella mujer no podía comportarse de una manera más adulta?

Al menos, debería de dar un ejemplo más serio dada su posición. Los otros líderes de escuadrón con los que acostumbraba a formar equipo durante sus misiones no eran tan escandalosos. Pero todo en ella era llamativo, desde su manera de hablar, de comer, de comportarse.

No le extrañaba que los miembros de su equipo la respetasen tan poco.

Abrió la puerta con decisión y observo como la chica sonreía alegremente a su comandante. Francamente asqueroso, parecía que intentase coquetear con él.

-Buenos días, Levi.– Le ofreció la mano en señal de saludo - ¿No te hace ilusión la misión de hoy?

-…...

-Creo que podré por fin encontrar un espécimen raro. Hay tanta información que recabar que aún no ha sido registrada – Rivaille la miraba prácticamente sin pestañear – Bueno... Erwin, si no me necesitas más creo que me largaré de aquí y prepararé mis notas antes de partir.

-C-claro, Hanji, nos veremos dentro de media hora en la salida del cuartel. Reúne a todos los escuadrones ahí, por favor.

-¡Okay! - la chica salió de la habitación con su habitual contoneo. Cuando andaba parecía que fuese saltando. Todo en ella le resultaba molesto.

-…...

-Buenos días, Rivaille. Deberías ser más educado y responder cuando te saludan – el comandante, como no, se mostraba igual de molesto que siempre por su actitud fría hacia la chica – Espero que no vuelvas a ignorarla en la medida de lo posible.

-Tché. No se porqué la ascendiste a ese puesto. Dudo mucho que sirva de ayuda fuera del cuartel – se mordió la lengua pensando en si habría conseguido ese puesto por otros medios bastante indecorosos.

-Para tu información, Hanji ha demostrado ser una excelente soldado. Hace poco que perteneces a esta división, por lo que aún no has podido comprobar sus habilidades – Agarró al pequeño hombre por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo izó hasta su altura – Me gustaría que la respetases más, es una orden, ¿comprendido?

-Comprendido – no intentó responderle. Conocía bien el alcance de su autoridad si se insubordinaba.

-Por ello... creo que en esta misión te encargarás de su supervisión – Antes de que Rivaille pudiera articular palabra alguna, prosiguió – De hecho, quiero que te asegures de que vuelva ilesa.

-…...

.

.

.

Correr tras ella por aquellos árboles no era de su agrado. Para nada. No parecía haberse percatado de su presencia tras ella. Avanzaba sin mirar atrás siquiera. Sin duda, como soldado, no merecía la pena.

Por si no fuera lo suficientemente tedioso, a cada paso que daba la perdía de vista. Su mente solo estaba obcecada en buscar a un espécimen raro, como había dicho hacía más de una hora, cuando se adentrasen en el sitio. Por supuesto, ella en ningún momento procuraba prestar atención a las figuras que los atacaban.

Ya era el 4º titan que derribaba siendo previamente evitado por ella. Mientras limpiaba la sangre de su arma, contempló a la chica. Estaba subida en una rama a unos 10 metros de distancia de él. Parecía extrañamente desilusionada.

-Qué te den, idiota. Espero que te haya quedado lo suficientemente claro que no vas a encontrarlo – Se giró hacia atrás y observó una especie de señal de humo negruzca – Hay que replegarse. ¡Oye! Tenemos que- cuando se giró de nuevo hacia su compañera había desaparecido.

Observó con cautela a su alrededor. No detectaba movimiento de titanes, tampoco percibía ningún otro tipo de sonido. Ella debía haber visto la señal y debía haber vuelto ya con el grupo de apoyo.

-Que molesta que es...

Sus pies alcanzaron finalmente una rama bastante gruesa que soportaba su peso. Cerca de él, estaban atendiendo algunos heridos. La situación daba a entender que se retiraban tras haber tomado tantas bajas.

Sus atacantes seguían esperando ansiosos bajo sus pies. La retirada estaba siendo cada vez más urgente. En seguida detectó al escuadrón de científicos. Bastantes heridos, ninguno de ellos muerto. Parecían ser más resistentes de lo que parecían.

A su izquierda el escuadrón de rastreo y especializado en reconocimiento del terreno, liderado por el capitán Mike Zakarius. Admiraba mucho a ese hombre, tenía un método de entrenamiento parecido al suyo. Y no perdía su tiempo en locuras como su compañera de igual rango.

Su comandante se acercó al capitán y comenzó a hablar con él. Una tercera figura se aproximo dando un informe de bajas y daños.

-Pura burocracia – No partirían hasta que todos los datos estuviesen recopilados – Espero que no demoremos más la salida – Las figuras a sus pies intentaban, en vano, escalar hacia ellos.

Uno de los miembros del grupo de científicos, un chico bastante joven con el pelo castaño bastante claro y ojos preocupados se acercó al comandante. No sabía de que hablaban, pero la conversación hacía que su vuelta a las murallas se prolongase más y más.

Disparó los alambres de acero que surgían de la maquinaria instalada en su cintura y aterrizó justo al lado de su superior.

-Erwin, ¿qué ocurre? Vayámonos ya, quiero quitarme este espantoso olor a titan de encima mientras hablaba señaló a las manchas de sangre que se evaporaban de la capa verde que cubría su cuerpo.

-Rivaille.. - Observó a su alrededor con cierta confusión - ¿Dónde está Hanji?

-¿Cómo? Pensé que había vuelto – Dijo con cierta despreocupación – Esa mujer imposible de controlar.

-Ve inmediatamente a por ella.

-¿Qué? ¡Esa idiota ya está perdida, buscar a una persona solo no salvará a nadie!

-Creo que no me he explicado lo suficientemente bien – su mano sujetó su cuello usando una fuerza abrumadora - ¡Te he dicho que la traigas de vuelta!

-¡No me toques! - de una patada se libró de su presa y volvió su vista atrás – De acuerdo, iré a por ella – dijo mientras se precipitaba al vacío mientras su cuerpo permanecía ingrávido debido a la sujeción de sus cables de acero.

El hombre con cabellos rubios parecía mostrar una sonrisa triunfal . Su aliado le miraba con una mirada extrañado. Parecía haber relajado esa extraña máscara que pusiese minutos antes.

-No comprendo. ¿Le has pedido que sea la niñera de Hanji? No creo ella necesite de eso.

-Lo se. Hanji volverá en unas horas como hace siempre. Estará emocionada tomando notas. No estoy preocupado por eso.

-¿Entonces para qué has mandado a Rivaille tras ella? Aún no la conoce y no sabe de sus hábitos, pero deberías habérselo comentado.

-Sabes...- su manó acarició su mentón pensativo – La cadete Zoe es sin duda una gran aliada en nuestra lucha. Quiero que mis subordinados se respeten entre ellos y aprecien el valor de cada vida. En especial de las que yo más estimo.

-…...

-Por ello creo, que Levi debe observar por sí mismo la valía de sus compañeros. Dentro de poco el gobierno me obligará a ascenderlo. No pienso dotarle de un escuadrón si no piensa apreciar las vidas que luchan junto a él – su tono se tornó más serio.

-Entiendo, inteligente jugada. Como siempre.

Erwin sonrió a su subordinado y miró una vez más a la lejanía con satisfacción. Sin más preámbulos continuó repasando el informe de la expedición.

.

.

.

Notaba que se le agotaba el gas de su equipo. Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas por aquel sitio. Su pequeña figura apenas había alarmado a los titanes. Parecían verse más atraídos por el grupo de apoyo que se había quedado atrás.

Paró unos instantes intentando averiguar los próximos pasos de aquella loca. Sin duda no parecía percatarse de por donde pisaba, por lo que, de estar viva, estaría completamente perdida.

Aquella mujer llevaba muchos más años trabajando junto a Erwin que ella, por lo que la sola idea de que hubiera sobrevivido le asombraba cada día más.

-Habrá tenido buenas niñeras – dijo con sarcasmo recordando su misión en ese día.

Volvió a echar un vistazo alrededor y una especie de reflejo le llamó la atención. Bajo sus pies, varias ramas por debajo podía ver un destello brillante.

Con sumo cuidado procedió a descender hasta el origen del destello.

Allí estaba, clavada sobre el tronco una de las hojas de sus espadas. No necesitaba comprobar a su dueño. Por el estado aparentemente cuidado y pulido, era evidente que pertenecía a uno de los altos cargos. Ellos eran los únicos que mantenían al día sus equipos.

No podía imaginar en que situación se habría encontrado la mujer para llegar a perder una de sus espadas. Seguramente habría sido atacada y engullida.

Sintió un extraño golpe en el pecho. Intentó llamar a su razón pensando que si ese era el caso sería inútil seguir buscándola . Pero... quizás la hubiese perdido mientras huía.

-No se ni porqué hago esto...- Sus ganchos volvieron a clavarse en otro árbol permitiéndole avanzar.

Otra pieza más. La hubiera perdido de vista de no ser por el bordado en la zona de la espalda. Su capa verde estaba asimismo situada sobre otra rama a bastante distancia. El color la camuflaba entre el follaje. Si no llega a ser por el emblema, no la hubiese visto.

Agarró la pieza de ropa y volvió a avanzar siguiendo los rastros de la huida de su compañera. No creía que fuese demasiado fuerte, pero no parecía especialmente cobarde como para huir de esa manera. Despreocupada tal vez, pero no cobarde.

Mientras volaba buscando su cuerpo malherido o desmembrado tanteó la pieza de ropa. Paró unos instantes contemplando aquella capa homónima y similar a la suya. No parecía estar especialmente estropeada. Quizás debido al uso. Pero no parecía estar destrozada debido a un ataque.

Tampoco presentaba marcas de sangre ni nada parecido. Como si se la hubiera quitado ella misma...

No se cercioró de sus pensamientos hasta que otra pieza de ropa apareció ante sus ojos. Su chaqueta.

No había duda, era la suya, especialmente sucia y más pequeña y ajustada que la suya propia. Ya no albergaba ninguna duda mientras deshacía el nudo que mantenía sujeto su uniforme a la rama.

Estaba dejando un rastro. Como migas de pan. Seguramente no con la intención de que nadie la encontrase. Pero sin duda sí para poder volver.

Estaba resultando más inteligente de lo que creía. Fuese lo que fuese que estuviese rastreando le había llegado a llevar bastante lejos. Casi no alcanzaba a calcular la distancia que distaba del campamento base.

-Dichosa loca... debería volver... es evidente que sabe como regresar – a pesar de decir eso seguía avanzando.

Una extraña humareda llamó su atención. El humo blanco parecía similar al que exhalaba de los cuerpos de los titanes tras ser derrotados.

Efectivamente, bajo él el esqueleto de un titan se desvanecía. Ella acababa de estar en esa zona hace relativamente poco tiempo. No debía andar lejos.

Otra humareda. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra. ¿Cuántos había encontrado ya? ¿5? ¿9? ¿Los estaba derrotando ella sola?

Observó el cadáver del último titan que había encontrado. Un rastro de migas de pan. La última pieza de ropa de la que se podía desprender fácilmente: una camisa amarillenta y desgastada.

Aquella estúpida loca estaba combatiendo semidesnuda.

Finalmente y tras seguir su pista la encontró frente a otra columna de humo blanco hablando con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué nos atacáis? ¿Qué os motiva a luchar? ¿Tenéis familia o historia? - sus palabras parecían pesar con cada sílaba que pronunciaba – Habéis asesinado a cientos de familias, de soldados. ¿No os arrepentís de ello? ¡Sois los responsables de estar extinguiendo a una civilización entera!

A pesar de su extraño discurso parecía extrañamente excitada. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla en acción. Estaba comenzando a difuminar de su mente su concepto de "débil" o "inútil" de ella.

Su torso desnudo, únicamente cubierto por su equipo de maniobras y una pequeña camisa de tirantes holgada, mostraba cada una de las cicatrices en batalla. Era el cuerpo de una mujer, pero quedaba aún más claro que era el cuerpo de un soldado.

Violentas y profundas marcas cruzaban toda su espalda. Sí, muy similares a las suyas. No pensaba que pudiese tener algo en común con aquella loca.

En aquel momento, toda aquella desfachatez y alegría excesiva parecía haberse esfumado de su rostro. Una actitud y una pose serios y agresivos se habían tornado en ella. Le agradaba. Le gustaba observarla en aquella situación, tan decidida.

-Por mucho que os hable no me responderéis, ¿verdad? - escupió hacia la figura con absoluto desprecio – La próxima vez que me permitan diseccionaros a uno de vosotros me aseguraré que habléis a través de cada uno de los miembros que os rebane.

Lentamente abrió el enganche de su arnés colocado en el pecho y procedió a abrirlo. Tiró de su fina camisa hacia arriba y la sacó de su cuerpo.

Él la observaba con tranquilidad. Su pecho había quedado descubierto antes meramente insinuado. Mostraba aún más cicatrices de las que previamente pudiese recodar. Aún más horribles y dolorosas de lo que podía recordar.

Era evidente que ella entrenaba en secreto cuando su trabajo de campo se lo permitía. Su vientre permanecía plano y definido, lejos de otras reclutas femeninas cuyas curvas eran más endebles.

A pesar de ello. Sus caderas ascendían en una empinada curva hacia su cintura, que era más estrecha de lo que aparentaba.

Sus pechos, debido al intenso ejercicio no presentaban ningún signo de decaimiento ni deformación. Perfectamente redondeados, quizás algo pequeños, pero en su delgada figura seguían destacando.

Cerró sus ojos unos instantes mientras ella parecía amarrar la nueva pieza extraída de su vestimenta en otra rama. Saltó junto a ella y la sorprendió.

-¿Qué será lo próximo que te vas a quitar? ¿Los pantalones? Por que creo que será interesante de ver eso – La chica abrió sus ojos y observó todas las piezas de ropa que había ido abandonando en el brazo de su compañero. Tan solo alcanzó a cubrirse el pecho con lo que acababa de quitarse y aún estaba en sus manos.

-¿¡Me estabas espiando, enano!? - con un fuerte tirón arrancó la fina camisa de la rama, que, al estar ya atada, se rajó por la mitad.

-Erwin ha dado la señal de retirada hace un rato – sus ojos se posaron sobre su pecho desnudo que intentaba en vano tapar con sus manos – Toma. Vístete – dijo arrojándole aquel amasijo de prendas a la cara.

-G-gracias.

Repentinamente, el hombre se giró dándole la espalda. A la chica le resultaba algo extraño que en aquel campo de batalla se tomase esas complacencias de cortesía e intimidad.

-No tienes porqué preocuparte. Puedes girarte si quieres. No me importa – la vergüenza no era una de sus mayores virtudes, claro estaba.

-Estoy bien así. Date prisa. Erwin espera – no se giró ni un ápice mientras hablaba.

Hanji le observó pensativa con su ropa aún en la mano. Se acercó por detrás a él intentando ver un rastro de debilidad.

-¿Qué haces? Termina de una vez – giró su rostró hacia el lado contrario en que ella miraba.

-¿Te has sonrojado? - detectó un extraño rubor en el trozo de mejilla que alcanzaba a ver

-No – giró todo su cuerpo en oposición a ella.

-Entonces mírame.

-¡Que termines te he dicho!

-Mmmmm...

Sin previo aviso, colocó su pierna entre sus pies, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo sobre la base de la rama. Ella se sentó sobre él y miró divertida su rostro.

-Lo sabía. Estás colorado – la cara de su compañero se mostraba cada vez más roja.

-Dejame en paz – se zafó de su presa y volvió a separase de ella.

Al contemplar su piel más de cerca no parecía tan sucia y mugrienta como aparentaba. Quizás es que su cabello o su cara solían estar más sucios por ser zonas de piel expuestas al sol y al polvo.

-Hey, Levi... - abrochó el botón de su capa y se dirigió hacia él – Creo que no me queda gas.

-Otro problema – comprobó el tanque de combustible de su equipo. Aún quedaba bastante

-Quizás sea mejor que vuelva a pie. No creo que haya más titanes por aquí cerca – Había derrotado a bastantes presas. No pensaba que pudiese haber otros regenerándose cerca.

-Qué estupidez – Con un ágil movimiento la agarró de las caderas y la subió sobre sus caderas sujetándole por las mismas y aproximando su cabeza a su hombro – sujétate fuerte.

Antes de que ella pudiese protestar él ya había iniciado su maniobra. Se agarró a su cuello para no perder el equilibrio. Podía sentir su mano en su cintura, sus piernas entrelazadas, rodeando su cuerpo por la cadera.

Podía notar como sus fijos cabellos acariciaban sus manos. No podía evitar oler la zona de su cabeza. Él era muy aseado, eso no le quedaba duda. Pero parecía haber sudado mientras la buscaba. ¿Por qué razón habría salido a buscarla?

Quizás se lo hubiese mandado su comandante. Aunque por lo poco que lo conocía no creía que tan solo por respeto a su superior pudiese ir a buscarla. O al menos, no habría proseguido tras un rato.

-Hey, Levi...Gracias por venir a buscarme – Se separó de su hombro para hablar cara a cara mientras avanzaban sujetos por el cableado de acero.

-Idiota, no te muevas tanto, perderé el equilibrio.

Hanji sonrió y acarició sus mejillas. Acercó sus labios para dar un beso de agradecimiento en su mejilla, pero su propio peso actúo en su contra durante la maniobra haciendo que resbalase hasta los labios de su compañero.

Tan solo fue un pequeño roce. Lo suficiente para captar la suavidad de su boca y sentir su respiración en la mejilla. Aún quedaba bastante distancia con el grupo. Rivaille paró sobre una rama sin dejar de sujetarla en la cintura.

-Lo siento – forzó una sonrisa de disculpa – Solo pretendía agradecerte el detalle de venir a buscarme. No pretendía besarte ni nada de eso. De veras que lo siento.

-Está bien... - extrañamente no parecía enfadado. Sino bastante calmado – No te preocupes. Tan solo no te muevas o nos caeremos. No estoy muy seguro que esto aguante el peso de los dos por más tiempo y-

-¿¡Cómo qué está bien!? ¿No vas a vengarte? ¿No me pegarás? ¿Se lo contarás al resto del cuartel para que se rían? ¿O tal vez te- Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna más el posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Sus ojos no podían permanecer más abiertos de la sorpresa.

-De acuerdo. Ahora estamos en tablas, si yo hablo, tú podrás hablar. Así que mantengamos esto en secreto, ¿de acuerdo? - volvió a sujetarla con fuerza de la cintura y saltó al mismo tiempo que disparaba los garfios desde su cintura.

Hanji se sujetó a él y ambos vagaron en silencio el resto del camino.

.

.

.

Sentía la montura de su caballo excesivamente dura. Cuando alcanzó la base pudo constatar que efectivamente, nadie echaba en falta a la pequeña científica. Todos sabían que volvería, tanto con él como sin él.

Otro engaño más de parte de su comandante. Aunque no se lo negaba, si no hubiese llegado a ir tras ella no hubiese constatado con sus propios ojos sus excelentes habilidades como soldado.

Ella cabalgaba a escasos metros de él, repasando datos mentales mientras miraba al cielo. Parecía recitar algún tipo de juramento o canción en voz baja.

No podía dejar de mirarla, por alguna extraña razón, su percepción de ella durante esa batalla había cambiado bastante. Fijó su mirada en sus ojos, que seguían mirando con atención al cielo. Parecía que quisiese volar.

Irónico, portaba unas alas a su espalda que tan solo le permitían soñar con ser libre, pero no llegar a alcanzarlo. Como si fueran unos grilletes construidos con la más fina seda.

Su mano que parecía repasar un enrevesado conflicto de operaciones e intereses bajó hasta su cara y acaricio sus labios. Su expresión antes difusa se volvió melancólica. Se enrojeció mientras recordaba el contacto accidental.

Dio unos pequeños golpes en su montura y se acercó a ella.

-Oi, ¿qué haces ? - le dijo señalando sus dedos aún rozando su boca.

-N-nada. Solo... recordaba... - Sonrió hacia su acompañante con el rostro aún enrojecido – De veras que lo siento. No tenías porqué hacerlo. No pensaba decir nada.

-No importa – sus ojos se posaron al frente mientras repasaba sus pensamientos. No podía creer lo que iba a decir – Tan solo...

-¿Tan solo? - intentó adivinar la expresión del chico que la acompañaba pero los mechones de su pelo apenas dejaban entrever sus ojos.

-Tan solo, la próxima vez, avísame antes de hacerlo. Que no sea un accidente, claro. - sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante su última frase.

-¿La próxima vez?

.

.

.

**Y aquí acaba mi fic especial para el concurso de Notre familie. Espero que os haya gustado. ^^**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
